In Japanese Laid Open Patent Hei 11-283253, a disk device is disclosed in which whole driving unit is performed a height control in relation to a base as shown in FIG. 1 in order not to lose a driving force which is transferred from a driving source to a feed screw axis by performing the height control when an angle adjustment of feed screw axis in relation to the base is performed by a control of attaching height in relation to the base for an end portion of the feed screw (hereinafter refereed to as first prior art).
Also in Japanese Laid Open Patent Hei 11-224438 a disk device is disclosed in which one end portion of driving force transferring side is fixed on a base and it has not been performed the height control and only the other end is performed the height control as shown in FIG. 2 (hereinafter refereed to as second prior art).
Because the disk devices in the prior art are composed as described above, a controlled movable portion in the height control becomes larger when the whole driving unit is performed the height control in relation to the base (the first prior art), it causes a problem that overall dimensions of the mechanism becomes larger.
On the other hand in the second prior art, the controlled movable portion can be made smaller on which the height control is performed, however, it causes a necessity that the driving means must be located on the other side of a height control performed side, and basically one end is fixed and other end is performed the height control to perform the angle adjustment. In this case in order to reduce a discrepancy of height along a focusing direction between an optical pick up and a disk, which is caused in connection with the height control, the height control is performed at an end portion of the disk peripheral side. Because the driving means must be arranged at a center side of the disk, a space to arrange the driving means is required at the vicinity of a disk motor. Especially for a disk changing mechanism in which a plurality of disks are stocked within one device and they are sequentially exchanged to perform a disk reproducing or a disk recording, there are so many devices in which a reproducing unit is driven within the device, a mechanism layout design becomes difficult when dimension of a mechanism in the vicinity of a disk motor is large.
At the same time in the second prior art, because the height control can be performed only at one end portion of the device, though the angle adjustment of feed screw axis in relation to the base can be performed, the height control at both ends cannot be achieved and thereby it causes a problem that even when the height control for whole screw axis in relation to the base is required in conjunction with the angle adjustment, it cannot be achieved.
Further in the second prior art, a shaft bearing member at the height control side is composed of one shaft bearing block, and it is guided enably to be performed the height control by a shaft bearing sliding block which is fixed on the base, because this guide is structured by an interlocking of these two, when a clearance between them is large by a fluctuation in tolerance of parts, it causes a problem that a positioning of the shaft bearing block becomes unstable when the shaft bearing block rattles also in a direction other than the height control in relation to the shaft bearing sliding block.
The present invention has been made to solve the above described problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a disk device in which the feed screw axis can be accurately positioned as well as the angle adjustment of feed screw axis in relation to a base and the height control of whole feed screw axis, can be performed without having scaling up of whole mechanism and without reducing a degree of freedom in designing.